


[Cover Art] Tightrope

by bererjs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bererjs/pseuds/bererjs
Summary: Cover art for the fic Tightrope
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2019





	[Cover Art] Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mida_malek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mida_malek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tightrope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430036) by [mida_malek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mida_malek/pseuds/mida_malek). 




End file.
